Love, Lies, & Secrets
by Music Hybrids
Summary: What if Bella wasn't who the Cullen's thought? Isabel Mikaelson is on the run from her past that is filled with angst and hatred towards those whom she trusted. What will happen when she must face her past so that she can live to see tomorrow? Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey party people! This is a new story that I had a stuck of genius with. Anywho….I know I have other stories to focus on, but I have been writing non stop for the last three days. I hope that you enjoy this story….also this is my first cross fiction so I'm excited! _

_I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries!_

"Normal"

"_Thought/ Flashback"_

* * *

Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

As I sat and listened to Edward's continuous rant about how his soul was damned I was becoming annoyed at how much he complained. It's not that I don't enjoy his company but seriously could his find something else to complain about. While he ranted my thoughts drifted back to my past that was filled with anger and pain.

"Bella?" Edward said which pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm…"

"What are you thinking about?" He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"An old story I heard as a child about a family long ago."

"What is it?" His curiosity was evident in his voice. I chuckled and situated myself comfortably and started the story of my past

"Once upon a time there lived a family that lived in a small village in the woods. The Mikaelsons lived in harmony with nature and everyone around them, except one family: the children of the moon. At first there was a peace between the two families until the youngest Mikaelson, Henrick, was killed by the moon children. This caused the father to search for a way to protect his family. The mother, being a masterful witch conjured up a protection spell that would make her children faster and stronger but what was created was nothing short of monsters. The father knew this and still gave each child the potion and stabbed them through the chest. When they came back they were no longer themselves. They killed those around them, but they still stayed a family in everything that they did. It wasn't until the murder of their mother that the family split down the middle. Hatred consumed each one of them and they lived with that ever since…"

When I finished the story Edward had a look of shock then confusion.

"Is that how it ends?"

"Yes, not all stories have a happily ever after, just more pain." I said as I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**No One's POV**

Elijah sat in the study of the new Mikelson mansion. His thoughts drifted towards his missing part. It had been over three hundred years ago since she had been seen or heard of by any of us. Pain clutched at his heart at the thought of her.

"You shouldn't think too much about her or it will drive you crazy." Klaus said from the door. "She will come back soon."

"It's been three centuries Klaus…no one of us has seen her or heard of her in any way. We don't know if she is alive or dead and I'm the one to blame."

"I found her Eli…" Before Klaus could finish Elijah had him pinned against the wall. His calm façade changed into one of furry and rage.

"WHERE!"

"I sent Finn and Kol after her since she would probably run at the sight of you, me, or Rebekah." Klaus said as he struggled against his brother's hold. In receiving the news Elijah release Klaus and sunk back into the chair while tears fell down his cheeks.

**Bella's POV**

I sat at the lunch table listening to Alice talk about the shopping spree she was planning. It wasn't until a sudden sense of danger approached that I started to pay attention to everything around me. The last time I had felt this I had met the Cullen's however this feeling was familiar in the most terrifying way.

"Bella, have you seen the new substitute Bio teacher and his assistant? They are both to die for and seriously yummy!" Jessica shouted. I smiled back at her, but I really wanted to rip her narcissistic throat out. The images that filled my head distracted me from everything as Edward led me towards Bio class. It wasn't until class started that I realized I should have paid attention.

"Good morning class, my name is Finn Mikaelson, but you can call me Mr. Mikaelson."

* * *

_I really hope that you all like the beginning of the story. Expect more in the next couple of days. Please R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Little authors note….This is not incest. When I say the word twins it is not used in the literal sense!  
_

_Previously on LLS:_

"_Bella, have you seen the new substitute Bio teacher and his assistant? They are both to die for and seriously yummy!" Jessica shouted. I smiled back at her, but I really wanted to rip her narcissistic throat out. The images that filled my head distracted me from everything as Edward led me towards Bio class. It wasn't until class started that I realized I should have paid attention. _

"_Good morning class, my name is Finn Mikaelson, but you can call me Mr. Mikaelson."_

Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

Holy shit…..in front of me stood two of the people that I have tried to hide from, but my face never echoed the shock I was feeling.

"And this is my assistant Kol Mikaelson my brother. Your teacher is feeling ill today so I'm here along with my brother who is conducting a test for his master program. Don't mind him, he'll be in the back. Now today we are going to do some research on the animal kingdom. I see that you have studied all the way up to the classification of families…" He looked straight at me then with a smile he continued on with the class. Anger and sadness filled me as I remembered the last time I had seen Finn.

_Flashback_

_Finn and I were sitting by the caves. He was trying to calm down after Klaus and Elijah had gotten angry that I had called Tatia a whore. Normally I wouldn't have said anything, but she dared to speak ill of my family and it set me off. They never took my side. I had expected it from Niklaus but Elijah had always listened to me. This was the first time I had felt his betrayal. Finn had found me sitting by myself which everyone knew I never did well by myself._

"_I'm so sorry Isa." He said as he comforted me. He as a man of few words but he was always there. We sat there until dark. This was the last time I had seen him and truly felt safe from everything. _

_End Flashback_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the school bell.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked me, but I didn't answer, instead I walked towards the gym

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Bella left for gym. I had never seen her like this. _We are losing her_ thought Alice as the vision of Isabel solidified in her head._ But this must happen, I'm sorry._

"I know. I'll miss her, but she belongs with them." I said as I prepared for what was going to happen tonight.

**Bella's POV**

Later that evening I sat outside my house waiting for the arrival that haunted me.

"Hello Isa," came Finn from in front of me followed by Kol. They both looked happy to see me, but I only felt pain as I hugged them back.

"Hello brothers."They both must have noticed the sadness in my voice for their next question almost stopped my heart.

"What happened Isa?" Kol asked. "Everyone refused to tell us what happened to you." Tears that I had been holding back for centuries began to fall as Finn and Kol enclosed me into a tight hug.

"He chose the doppelganger over me….my own twin…"

_Flashback_

_I had lost every single member of my family. I was so young that I didn't remember what had happened, but I had no one until the Mikaelson family rescued me and accepted me as their own. I was five when they found me. They had two sons at the time. One was my age and we soon found out that we were born on the same day. This earned us the title of twins for we were inseparable as if we were connected at the hip. Michael and Ester noticed it early on. Ester being a witch knew that it was a strong connection for when I got hurt he felt it and when he was sad I cried. He was my everything and I his. I was a part of this family and they gave me their name. I grew up a Mikaelson and I was loved. As we grew up that didn't change until Tatia came into the picture. He stopped listening to me and decided to chase after her like Nicklaus. It hurt for I had grown to love him, but I knew that we couldn't stay together forever. Although I didn't approve of the harlot who ran around town trying to get into any mans pants. This caused a rift between us until we became vampire. Even though I wasn't blood related to them Michael and Ester called me their daughter and I called them my parents. When they changed the others they wished me safe so they changed me as well. After that Elijah and I went back to how we were. We never _went anywhere without the other. Everything was peaceful until the arrival of Katerina Petrova

"_Elijah, you need to listen to me. She isn't to be trusted." I tried to plead with him, but as usual he would not listen to me_

"_Isa STOP! You just don't like her because all my attention is not on you anymore. Grow up and find someone else to bother all the time!" Elijah snapped then stalked out. _

_My heart broke to hear that from my twin, my best friend. He thought so little of my presence and wished for it to be gone. I decided that I wouldn't watch this again. It was after this that I started to avoid anyone from my family. I would stay away from the castle as much as possible. I would feed from town folk instead of the servants. I tried to find solace that I could call my own and I soon found that in_ _Jack. He was a stable boy that attended to our families horses. He became my friend and I was finally happy in my solitude. Then everything fell apart. That was the final time that I had ever been happy. _

"_Isabel!" Screamed Elijah and Klaus. I always knew something was bad when they used my full name. When I arrived in the study I found Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, and Katerina waiting for me. Elijah and Nik looked angry, Rebekah looked saddened, and Katerina was smiling. _

"_Do you have something to tell me Isabel?" Confusion filled me as I shook my head. He game an evil laugh as Klaus presented a silver tray in front of me with Jack's head on it. Pain and sadness consumed me as Nik placed my friend's head on the table._

"_Try to remember that they are food Isabel, not friends. We did you a favor." Elijah snapped as Katerina laughed which caused Nik to laugh as well. The pain soon turned to pure rage causing me to finally snap. I saw red as my fangs and veins appeared. _

"_Says the two idiots chasing after this whore." Before any of them could react I had said whore in a hold about to snap her neck. "Maybe I'll return your favor." But before I could Elijah slapped me across the room. My head almost detaching at his power._

"_She's not the whore here. We took you into our home after nobody wanted you and you disgrace our name by fornicating with a human. Say how many times did he get under your skirt. You are worthless and always have been you harlot."_

_My heart shattered at his words. As he finished I got to my feet and ran as fast as I could not knowing in what direction I was going. I didn't stop nor did I look back. When dawn broke I decided that I didn't want to live this damned life so I removed the ring Elijah gave me so I could walk into the daylight. _

_After three days I realized that I wouldn't be able to die. While I burned I decided that solitude would be my family as those I called family were dead to me. _

_End Flashback_

I hope that you all liked it. This Finn isn't as suicidal as the one in the show and Kol is very protective of his "sister" Again NOT INCEST! They each will show the dark side that every vampire. Isabel should be a time bomb with three hundred years of anger pent up...who will it be directed at...read on to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to all those who have reviewed, followed, and or faved my story! I am super excited about these next two chapters! You have seen the shy and innocent Bella, but what of the dark sided Isabel? Well the next two chapters will show the changes between the two….MWAHAHAHAHAH…..too much?_

_Also there is some cursing…..anger can do that to people._

* * *

_Previously on LLS_

_After three days I realized that I wouldn't be able to die. While I burned I decided that solitude would be my family as those I called family were dead to me. _

_End Flashback_

Chapter 3

After I finished my story they both looked capable of murder…well more so, but I knew that they would still push me to return with them. They would have only come looking for me if something required the entire clan.

"That BASTARD!" screamed Kol. "How could he have done that? That IDIOT! And of course Klaus and Rebekah."

"I feel the same Kol, but the family must be brought together again." Finn turned to me after calming Kol down which involved the smashing of what was left of my truck…..poor truck. "Isa you are our sister whether you are by blood or not and we need you. Mother asks for it."

"WHAT! Ester is alive!?"I shouted. "How is that possible and YOU WAIT TILL NOW TO TELL ME!"

"If you meet us tomorrow and come home then we will tell you everything that you need to know. Please think about it." After, Kol and Finn each gave me hugs.

"I've missed you sissy." Kol whispered then gave me a kiss on the cheek and disappeared into the forest. I knew what I would have to do, but I really did not like it. It was then that I heard Charlie's police car about a half a mile away. He pulled into the drive way then got out of the cruiser.

"Hey Bells," he said as he walked into the house. "How was your…" He stopped when he saw me. "What is wrong?"

"I have to go home Charlie. Kol and Finn have come to get me." His face changed from shock to understanding.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." He nodded and gave me a bear hug. "I'll miss you Isa and it has been my pleaser being your watcher these past years." He whispered, grabbed a blood bag from the fridge, and went upstairs.

After I had finished packing I decided that I would go tell the Cullen's in person. Charlie had everyone else handled. He would just say that I was going back to live with my mother. The wolves are easy to compel, but Cold Ones cannot be compelled all too well. I drove the thirty minutes towards their house and found myself face to face with Alice as she flung herself at me.

"Today is defiantly a day for hugs."

"And it's going to get worse, but things will be ok Isa." As she spoke my name, my true name, I finally understood that she had known the truth but played along with the act.

"How long Alice?"

"A couple of months now."

"Do they know?"

"Yes and it will be ok," she said as we walked into the sitting room where everyone was seated. Esme was the first to approach me.

"We understand Bella." She said

"Yes and we hope to see you again Isa." Carlise said. Each member gave me a hug and at least two of them (aka Jasper and Emmet) had twirled me in the air. Edward was the last one and the look on his face was heart breaking.

"Edward. I'm…"

He cut me off before I could finish. "I know love and I'll miss you so much, but you need to face your past." He wrapped me into one last hung. "You will always have a place here with us if you so chose to return."

When I left the Cullen's house I watched as the sun rose across the horizon. Just like that day long ago I knew that things were going to changed again. I would have to flip the switch if I was going to survive the upcoming events. I would have to say good bye to the innocent Isabella Swan and resurrect the infamous Isabel Mikaelson.

* * *

_I know it's short but the next chapter is much longer. You have seen the death of Isabella Swan! What will Isabel be like…..you will have to wait and read on!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on LLS_

_When I left the Cullen's house I watched as the sun rose across the horizon. Just like that day long ago I knew that things were going to changed again. I would have to flip the switch if I was going to survive the upcoming events. I would have to say good bye to the innocent Isabella Swan and resurrect the infamous Isabel Mikaelson._

Chapter 4

I met Kol and Finn at the airport after I had said my goodbyes to Charlie and the last shred of humanity I had left. My vamperic side which I had kept away for so long, now was free and was ready for anything. My brothers met me at the gate. Finn grabbed my hand as we boarded the plane. On the long ass trip they informed me about all the locals which included all the drama. Seriously did these people have nothing better to do beside dying, finding lost family members, and bitching about the next school event? There was so much going on and I really didn't care about any of it, but some of it made me laugh which intern made Finn and Kol laugh along with me.

Before I knew it we had landed in the place that held three vampires who I would love to drive a stake through, but I would control myself until the whole story was known. I watched as we walked through the airport till we got to the front where a limo had been waiting for us. After about twenty minutes we arrived in Mystic Falls. My throat was dry from the lack of blood so I decided to do some sightseeing while I fed.

"I want to stop by the Grill. I'm hungry and I want to see some of the locals." Finn nodded his head towards the driver who pulled over in front of the bar.

"Be careful sister." Kol said with concern.

"I will be. See you two soon." I reassured him as I gave each a quick peck on their cheeks then climbed out of the limo. Neither of them tried to follow for they knew I needed sometime before I faced everyone. The smell of alcohol and fried food filled my senses as I took a seat at the bar.

"Can I see…" but before the bartender could finish my compulsion stopped him.

"You don't need my ID and all the drinks are on the house." I finished and he snapped back into reality.

"What can I get you?"

"Tequila and keep it coming." He brought me the bottle then left. I noticed a group of people had come in. I recognized them by the doppelganger who was escorted by a group of people. From Kol's description I could name each of them and what part they played: the blonde Barbie vampire, the Bennett witch, and of course the Salvatore brothers who were stupid enough to trust Katerina. Even though I was in hiding I heard about every single event.

"Why is a gorgeous young woman like you doing drinking alone?" spoke the dark haired brother. "Damon Salvatore." He offered me his hand. I rolled y eyes and took another shot while ignoring him.

"Um… Where are you from? I would have noticed…"

"Not interested." A laugh erupted from the group.

"Shot down again eh Damon?" said Stefan Salvatore as he approached with the doppelganger. "I'm sorry for my brother's forwardness."

"It's fine." I answered. Not wanted to expose myself too soon I decided to leave. I left and decided to walk around for a bit but a certain doppelganger, aka Elena, must not have understood that I really didn't want to talk or she just had a death wish.

"Hey," called Elena. I continued walking but she kept up. "I wanted to welcome you to town."

"I won't be staying long." I knew that she wasn't Katerina or Tatia but I still didn't like her. The apple never falls far from the tree especially with the doppelgangers.

"Well, I'm Elena Gilbert," she said trying to sound happy. She really just couldn't leave me alone could she? I had to deal with her ancestors and now she is here. How hard was it to let someone be? Didn't most humans know when they aren't wanted or was it just this one.

"That's great and all, but I really don't care. I don't want anything to do with you or yours so please leave me alone." I snapped. I felt her hand stop me from walking which really pissed me off. I have never liked being touched by others unless I allowed them.

"I'm sorry, but have I done something wrong?"At this I grabbed her by her throat and pushed her up against a brick wall. I heard her head hit the wall hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to do damage.

"No..." I took in a deep breath to try and calm down, but it was getting hard. "But I know Katerina and Tatia. I hate the doppelganger and anything to do with them. They are nothing but attention whores who want and want. You are no different than them so yes I know you and I hate you." The veins in my eyes popped out as did my fangs. She began to shake and panic at the full sight of me. I dropped her and begun to walk away but not without one more thing.

"My name is Isabel Mikaelson. The next time you try to talk to me I'll rip your throat and heart out and make your friends eat them." I smiled at her and walked away.

* * *

_Yeah…Isabel can be a little bit scary, but I think she deserves to be. The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days. You will see Elijah's point of view of the situation. It might make some of you feel sorry for him. R&R!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on LLS_

"_My name is Isabel Mikaelson. The next time you try to talk to me I'll rip your throat and heart out and make your friends eat them." I smiled at her and walked away._

Chapter 5

**Elena's POV**

"I'm sorry but have I done something wrong?" I didn't understand why she would be acting so coldly towards me. Before I knew it she had me pinned to a wall halfway off the ground. My head smacked the wall behind me causing a sharp pain. I knew it would hurt for a while but it wouldn't cause a concussion.

"No…" I saw her trying to calm down but something was building and I had a feeling some of it was directed at me. "But I know Katerina and Tatia. I hate the doppelganger and anything to do with them. They are nothing but attention whores who want and want. You are no different than them so yes I know you and I hate you." If she knew Katerina and Tatia then…..Oh shit! I saw her veins and fangs appear and I couldn't stop myself from shaking in fear. There was something about her that scared me more than Klaus did.

She dropped me but due to the shaking I fell to the ground. A smile graced her face as she turned to walk away, but not before adding one last thing.

"My name is Isabel Mikaelson. The next time you try to talk to me I'll rip your throat and heart out and make your friends eat them."

It was about five minutes after she left that Stefan and Damon came looking for me. I couldn't take my eyes off the spot where Isabel stood.

"Elena?' Stefan panicked as he and Damon ran towards me. "What happened!?'

"We need to talk to Elijah….and quickly…" I whispered. I had officially met the last of the Originals and she scared me more than any other.

**Elijah's POV**

Pain filled me as I heard the car pull up outside. I knew that I would have to see my Isa, but the pain was too much

_Flashback_

"_They found her." That's was all it took to bring back all of the pain I had managed to suppress for three centuries. My Isa, my soul, my twin had been gone since I drove her off and forgiveness was not an option and I didn't deserve it. _

"_They arrive tomorrow." Klaus said with a hint of sadness. All three of us felt horrible but when we tried to find her she was nowhere o be found. "I'm sorry Elijah."_

_End Flashback_

I heard Kol and Finn arriving, but there was someone missing and I could guess who. I rushed down the stairs to only find my brothers.

"Where is she?" came Klaus and Rebekah from behind me.

"She wanted sometime before she came here." Finn answered, but before Klaus, and or Rebekah, could yell at him my phone went off. I tried to ignore it but it wouldn't stop. I looked at the caller ID to find that Elena had called me at least 8 times within the last five minutes. Finally I answered to hear shouting on the other end.

"Yes Elena?"

"_We need to talk immediately!"_

"I have more imp…"

"_It's about Isabel and some extreme anger issues."_ That caught all of our attentions.

"Meet me at the Salvatore's." I said then closed my phone, grabbed Klaus by his arm, and ran out.

**Elena's POV**

I got off the phone with Elijah and awaited his arrival. Stefan and Damon were sitting down waiting for answers as to what the hell was going on.

"So there is another original bitch to worry about. I thought Rebekah was enough, but seriously this chick is worse." Damon complained as he poured himself another drink. "Why were we not informed about her? We knew about the others, but not her. Why?"

"Because we didn't know if she was still alive or not and it really didn't concern you," said Elijah as he and Klaus appeared in front of us. They both looked like hell, Elijah worst of all.

"No one has seen her or heard from her in over three hundred years." I heard the pain in his voice as he sat down with Klaus who leaned on the chair.

"That's great and all," Damon said. "but who is she and why does she hate Elena so much?"

"It's not Elena that she hates. She hates all dopplegangers." Klaus answered

"Why?"

"Because…"

_Flashback Elijah's POV_

_Isabel and I had been inseparable since my father and mother had taken her in. She became a member of our family, but to me she became so much more. I fell in love with her a first sight, but there was always something that kept me from telling her. As we grew up those feelings never changed. I was even going to ask father if there was a way that she and I could get married. Father and mother were ecstatic about it, but before I could I met Tatia. I never had feelings for her like I did Isabel. She became a good friend and someone who I could trust. I began to hang out with her more than Isabel. I told her everything even about my plans to purpose to Isabel, but then the confrontation occurred between the two and I trusted Tatia. I wasn't until after I found out that Isa was telling the truth. When we became vampires I never left her side. I felt so ashamed for what I did that I postponed proposing to her. I wanted to earn her trust back. Klaus, Rebekah, Isa, and I stayed together for so long. I still never felt as if I was worthy of her love. I know it was stupid but after I had hurt her so badly I knew that she would say no. After a couple hundred years I finally felt I was ready, but then someone blew into my life that would change everything. Katerina Petrova was the end of Isa and I. At first she had become a good friend but then I noticed that she wanted both my and Klaus's attention. I explained to her that my feelings for Isa reached far beyond that of anything else. She didn't take that well but we soon fell back into the friendship category. If only I knew that I spurned her none of this would have happened. I even confided in her that I wanted to marry Isa and she was helping me to plan the event out. I also noticed that Isa was around less and less. When I confronted her about it, an argument arouse that was the beginning of the end. _

"_Elijah listen to me, she isn't to be trusted." I knew that she hated what Tatia did, but Katerina wasn't like Tatia. Anger rose in me. _

"_Isa STOP! You just don't like her because all my attention is not on you anymore. Grow up and find someone else to bother all the time!" I snapped then walked out. I knew that I had been wrong after I did it, but by the time I went to find her she had disappeared. I would wait until I saw her again so that I could apologize. I waited all night and day, but I wouldn't see her. I heard from Klaus and Rebekah that Isa would stay out as long as she could then return for a couple hours. She was avoiding me at all costs and it hurt. _

_One day, about two months after the argument I saw her with the stable hand. She was laughing and playing with him. Jealousy consumed me at seeing that human making my Isa laugh. _

"_Ah I see you've found them," Katerina said as she walked up beside me."I have seen them running around like love birds. I have even heard rumors that they have consummated their love." Red….that was all I saw was pure Red...Then shattered glass and wood surrounded us._

"_KLAUS!" My brother was by my side in an instant. I normally didn't play the older brother card, but this time….this time was differed. He looked out and saw the same thing I did then noticed the glass and wood. _

"_I want to give Isabel a gift." Klaus flinched at her full name. "If she wants her precious stable boy then she will have him." _

"_Yes brother."_

_Later that night, I had planned to purpose her, but now it would be special for something else. Everything was set with Klaus, Rebekah, Katerina, and myself. We waited until we knew she was home. She would not make a mockery of this family anymore._

"_ISABEL!" Klaus and I called for her. She appeared with a smile on her face…..a smile that I did not cause…a smile that that fucker of a stable boy caused…..but not anymore._

"_Do you have something to tell me Isabel?" I could see that she was confused, but I didn't care. She shook her head which caused me give a sarcastic laugh. I looked over at Klaus and he grabbed the silver tray which held the head of the stable boy. She gasped at the sight. I could see tears building up , and that pissed me off more._

"_Try to remember that they are food Isabel, not friends. We did you a favor." I snapped as Katerina laughed which caused Niklaus to laugh as well. I saw that she no longer looked sad, but extremely pissed off. He fangs and veins appeared._

"_Says the two idiots chasing after his whore," but before I could react she had Katerina in a hold about to snap her neck. "Maybe I'll return the favor," But I quickly slapped her across the room. I heard her neck about to snap but that didn't stop the anger._

"_She's not the whore here. We took you into our home after nobody wanted you and you disgrace our name by fornicating with a human Say how many times did he get under your skirt?" I saw that I had hurt her, but I didn't stop. "You are worthless and always have been you harlot."_

_I swear I heard something shatter into pieces and an extreme pain shot through my heart. The look on her face could only be described as depression. She got to her feet then ran as fast as she could. I wanted to follow but my rage wouldn't let me. _

"_Take care of that." I commanded then went to my room. In my room I broke down. I had gone to far, but my pride told I did the right thing. As my anger dissipated I realized how tired I was. _

_The next morning I was awoken by a burning sensation. I knew that it was Isabel….she was willing to try and commit suicide for her stable boy….I couldn't handle it anymore so I did the one thing I never thought I would do. I severed the connection all together. If she wanted to die then she could. _

_It wasn't until later when Katerina found out about the curse did she tell me the truth. _

"_You idiot. That bitch of yours never slept with the stable boy. He was engaged to another. They were such good friends because you no longer liked her. You idiots do whatever I want even driving away a sister or lover." Her laugh echoed in my hollow soul. Katerina ran after that. _

"_My….Isa…" how could I have done that, it was my entire fault. I wanted death. I even asked Klaus to stake me and to end my existence. I didn't deserve to live after this. Death was welcoming and I soon tried everything to obtain it. Klaus and Rebekah had stopped me. They both felt the despair at what had happened, but they didn't want to lose another sibling._

_It was then that the last bit of humanity died. The original vampire Elijah would rise having nothing but death and despair follow in his path. Katerina Petrova would be the first to feel my furry!_

* * *

So yep! Sorry that this is coming later than expected, but college can do that sometimes. This was a hard chapter to write, but I did my best. Damn Katerina and her damn manipulation! If you hate her as much as I do email me what should happen to her…..I feel evil! Also in the next chapter there will be reunions….I haven't decided who it should be with, but it will be up by Wednesday. I have a six hour break between two classes….lots of writing time. Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on LLS :_

_It was then that I decided that the last bit of humanity died. The original bastard vampire Elijah would rise. Nothing but death and despair would follow me and Katerina Petrova would be the first to feel my furry!_

Chapter 6

**Elena's POV**

After Elijah finished the story I saw tears in his eyes. Klaus looked the same as Elijah. I had never seen either of them look this depressed. I remembered Elijah talking about his past, but he always left out chucks of it and now I understood why. It must have been horrible living with the guilt and pain that he felt. I felt so bad for Isabel, no wonder she hated me.

"I am sorry Elena, but you shouldn't worry." Klaus said.

"She shouldn't worry! Are you F ing kidding me!" Damon shouted. "Your girlfriend, or sister, has it out for Elena, and you tell her not to worry?! You need to get a handle of her, before we do!

Elijah had Damon hanging from the ground in an instant. "You touch her and I kill you and your idiot of a brother!" Elijah let go then took up his normal place. Damon was about to react when I stopped him.

"DAMON!" He stopped and turned to me trying to pull off the innocent doe eyes….Doesn't work anymore. "This isn't our business. She had every right to act the way she does."

"Thank you Elena…" Elijah whispered. I nodded my head in return.

"I'll just stay far far away from her…." And I meant it. Anyone with that amount of hate in her is a ticking time bomb and when she explodes I don't want to see the outcome.

**Isa's POV**

After an hour of doing some window shopping I decided to go to the mansion. I really hoped no one was home so that I could slip in unnoticed, but knowing my luck that won't happen. Using my vamp speed I made it to the mansion quickly. Kol was the one who greeted me with a giant hug.

"Not the vamp I expected." I said while I hugged him back. I was prepared for one of the others, but luck was on my side.

"I know, but they had something to deal with," he laughed. "Someone has been a very bad Isa." This caused me to laugh along him. Of course the doppelganger would tell them and of course they would run to her defense.

"I really hate those doppelganger bitches….when will they just die and stay dead." He started to laugh more as he walked me inside. It wasn't as big as I thought for Klaus and Elijah loved the almost castle like mansions. It was decorated in an old Victorian style with a grand staircase which Finn was leaning on the railing.

"Not even a minute in town and you have threatened to kill someone and make their loved one's eat the remains. That's my Isa." Finn laughed. He swung me into a quick hug and twirled me. I didn't notice when one other came into the room.

"Hey Finn! Where did…." Rebekah stopped mid-sentence when she saw me. Anger filled me, but I tried to calm myself when I came face to face with one of the three. She looked saddened, but it didn't sway me. She lost all right to be sorry when she helped in the destruction of everything that tethered me to the world of sanity.

"Isa…" she whispered. Kol and Finn became on edge waiting to see what I would do. Her voice pissed me off as the last time I heard it, it was agreeing with Elijah.

"Rebekah," I said through clenched teeth. I promised that I would find out the facts first but my temper was in a losing battle.

"I'm…"she tried to apologize.

"Don't" I snapped. I didn't want to hear it.

"Please…let me exp…"

"I don't want to hear anything Rebekah!" I almost yelled, but she tried again.

"ISA….PLEA…." That was it….no more control… Before she could say another word I had her dangling from the top of the stair case. I held on to her throat almost choking the life from her. Finn and Kol didn't move for they knew my rage, but they were ready in case I did kill her.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" I yelled. Tears rolled down her face while she tried to gasp for breath. "You don't get to say a damn thing to me!" I took a couple slow breaths to calm down. "I don't want to see you, talk to you, or listen to you. The same goes for Klaus or your brother. This is the only warning any one gets. I am only here at the request of Finn and Kol. That is it so stay the FUCK away from me." My voice scared even me. After I finished I, with a little extra strength, threw her down. She smashed into the floor hard enough to break through the floor boards. I heard a cry of pain, but I didn't care anymore.

With that I walked into the room that held my bags. The room was gorgeous, but it reminded me of a darker time. It would normally cause me great pain, but the adrenaline rush I had been on faded leaving me exhausted. I crashed on the bed falling into a dreamless slumber.

**Elijah's POV**

Klaus and I ran home after dealing with the Salvatores. After I relived everything I just wanted to go home and smash my head into a wall. I knew that Isa would probably be there, and it worried me what she might have done. Klaus and I walked into the large house to find a gaping hole in the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Klaus demanded to know. He stormed into the kitchen where he found Rebekah and Finn. Rebekah looked as if she had been attacked by a machete. Her wounds were closing, but if they looked this bad now they must have been much worse earlier. Klaus managed to ask before I did.

"Bekah? What happened here?" Tears were flowing down her face. Klaus ran and pulled her into a hug as she cried into his arm.

"Finn, what happened?" I asked him. A slight smile appeared on his face. "Isa," was all that he said then he walked out of the room. Klaus gave me a worried look, one that I returned.

"Rebekah, what happened?' she sniffled then looked at me. I hadn't seen her like this since she was a baby.

"I tried to explain, but…but…" she cried more. "She has changed and wants nothing to do with us. She said that this was the only warning so we should stay away from her."

Klaus was fuming when hearing this. "That's it! She may be my sister, but you should not treat family this way!"

"Oh really?" came a musical voice from behind us. The look on Klaus's face was one of pure fear.

"Cause, as I remember it you treat your family like shit." Isa said. I turned and saw an avenging angel. Her hair was longer and down in waves. It was much darker than the light brown I loved. Her skin was paler, but her eyes were almost black. This Isa scared me.

"Oh come on Klaus, no smart ass remarks." She walked towards him, but I stood in the way.

"If you have a problem take it out with me, not them." A laugh echoed then dripped with venom. I sudden found her hand on my head. "Oh I will, but soon enough." And with that my head snapped and I found myself in darkness, but not before hearing a scream from Klaus rip though my ears….

* * *

Yeah….Isa is back and ready to be a bitch! Nobody messes with this girl and those who do pay the price dearly! Nobody is safe from her wrath! Anywho I finished this much faster than I thought I would so you all get two chapters in one day! It must be a holiday! Also thanks to all of those who reviewed my last chapters. Isa has just started and nothing is going to stop her, but what happens when Katherine comes back? Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on LLS:_

"_If you have a problem take it out with me, not them." A laugh echoed then dripped with venom. I sudden found her hand on my head. "Oh I will, but soon enough." And with that my head snapped and I found myself in darkness, but not before hearing a scream from Klaus rip though my ears…._

Chapter 7

**Isa's POV**

I awoke to the sound of Klaus shouting. That wasn't a long nap at all, but I was hungry so I decided to go get some food not putting together that Klaus and Elijah were down stairs. I was half asleep so I wasn't thinking until I got down stairs. I heard Klaus talking to a sobbing Rebekah.

"That's it! She may be my sister, but you should not treat family this way!" I heard him shout. Now my rage was back. This statement caused me to laugh.

"Oh really?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen. All three of them stopped moving. Klaus looked as if he was face to face with satin. "Cause, as I remember it you treat your family like shit." It was after this that Elijah turned to look at me. He looked as if he had aged over the years. Pain was written all over his face, and at this I smiled at him. He deserved everything that was thrown at him.

"Oh come on Klaus, no smart ass remark." I said while walking up towards him. I wanted to rip his head off like he did Jack's, but Elijah got in my way.

"If you have a problem take it out with me, not them." This made me laugh with pure rage. I quickly grabbed onto the sides of his head. "Oh I will…. soon enough." Then I snapped his neck and dropped the body.

Klaus tried to run, but that wouldn't be fun. I stopped him by grabbing onto his hair and yanking. He screamed at the pain. "Not so fast wolfy…" I seethed. I was about to ripped his head off when a sudden a hand gripped my arm stalling my movement. I looked to see my mother.

"Mother?"

"Hello Isabel." I dropped him and wrapped my arms around my mother. I remembered the last time I had hugged her; it was warm and full of love. This was no longer the warmness that only a mother had. This was filled with rage and anger towards us. I released her and jumped backwards.

"What's wrong?" mother asked. It was then that she realized why I had jumped backwards. Ever since I was little I had the talent of reading people well. Only she and father knew about it. The look on her face answered every question.

"Isa…" Before she could finish I ran out of the mansion. I knew what she was planning and I wanted nothing to do with it. She didn't return to help us, but to try and end us. I wouldn't let that happen. Those whom I hate would die by my hand not hers.

I didn't know where I was running to but I refused to stop. It wasn't until I caught the smell of one of my brothers that had followed me. I knew who it was and I debated stopping or not.

"Isa!" Elijah shouted. I stopped and glared at him. "I know your upset…and I know why you ran." I was defiantly confused and it out weigh my anger.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I know that mother hates us and is planning something." This caught my attention.

"How?"

"It doesn't take a genius to realize that something is off about her." He said coming to a stop far enough away that he could run away from me if needed. I remained silent as I thought of different way to kill him. I knew that I had other priorities but it was a hobby.

"Will you help us Isa? Please?" He begged….he never begs. Even after millenniums I had never heard Elijah beg for anything. "Why should I help her when she and I have a common goal?"

"Because it wouldn't be just Klaus, Rebekah and I; it would be all of us including you, Kol, and Finn. We would all die."

"Maybe we deserve to die. Will everything that we have done. All the lives that we have lost due to this curse, all the pain and the suffering. And you want me to stop her." The look on his face was one of understanding. "Isa…" I was so tired….always tried. I decided to get away from everything….possibly going to the one place nobody would look for me.

After a couple of minutes I found the house I was looking for. I opened the door and found myself face to face with three of the people that I have come to dislike.

"Who the hell are you!"

_Sorry that it was short, but I have something up my sleeve. Please R&R._


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on LLS:_

_After a couple of minutes I found the house I was looking for. I opened the door and found myself face to face with three of the people that I have come to dislike._

"_Who the hell are you!"_

Chapter 8

**Elena's POV**

After talking to Elijah and Klaus (weird that nobody died) I knew that everybody would have to know about the new Original. Caroline and Bonnie came over right away after I had called them. As Stefan and I retold the story (we knew Damon would miss things XP) they both looked both angry and sad.

"Wow, that girl has some built up anger issues." Caroline stated. Bonnie just nodded her head as if to sad to talk. "And it's directed towards Katherine." Damon piped in.

"But isn't this a good thing for us, she will help up in trying to kill Klaus right?" Bonnie said.

"I think she will kill us first for getting in her way." Stefan said. This time Damon nodded instead of making a smart ass remark. I just sat silently wishing there was a way to help the Original. I knew that she must be extremely strong to still be here and fighting.

"Elena?" I didn't realize that I had gone into my own little world. I snapped out to find that everyone was looking at me.

"Sorry. What?"

"What do you think that we should do since you would say no to my idea and Stefan will follow what you want to do?" Damon added with a smirk. He annoys me sometimes….really annoys me.

"I think that maybe we should try to see if she will help us." Don't get me wrong, I don't have a death wish but we need the help and she has a lot of power.

"Ok, but I need to go. Let me know what the game plan is." Bonnie said before giving me a quick hug then heading out.

"Now I need a drink." Caroline said then disappearing probably to get into Damon stash. Before he could say anything the front door smashed open to reveal the Original herself.

"Who the hell are you!?" screamed Caroline before we could explain. The next thing I knew Caroline was smashed into a wall leaving a giant human (aka vampire) shaped hole in the wall. Both Damon and Stefan jumped up to protect me, but I noticed something first. She didn't look like she was going to attack and she looked tired unlike the pure rage before when she almost killed me.

"Are you going to let me explain before you do something stupid?" She asked with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Damon demanded. After learning about vampires, werewolves, witches, and all the other supernatural things In my life. I thought I could never be surprised by something…..I was wrong.

"I need your help to save my family."

**Isabelle's POV**

The silence that followed my statement filled the entire room. If someone had dropped a pin it would have echoed. All three of them looked stunned, while blondie was knocked out where I threw her. After a couple minutes the look alike spoke.

"I'm sorry, did you just ask us for help to save your family?"

"The family that has tried to kill all of us multiple times and has been complete ass holes to us?" Damon added. "and the ones that you want dead."

"Not all of them, but yes that one. " I rolled my eyes at them. This meant that Elijah had told them the story which pissed me off, but I **will** deal with him later.

"Why do you need our help?" Stefan asked.

"My mother is planning something that will kill us. She wants to rid the world of all vampires." At first each of them looked slightly happy, but then it clicked.

"All vampires?" the doppelganger asked.

"Yes doppelganger. All vampires including your boy toys and friends." I stated. "If you kill an original than all those in their 'blood' line will die with them." The look across each of their faces mimicked two words….."OH SHIT"

"What are we to do!" the doppelganger screamed. "We can't let her do this!"

"Hence why I need your help." I state getting really annoyed now.

"Fine, we will help." Both guys said together.

"Thank you. If you find out anything then tell me please. I'll be in contact." I said before almost running out the door.

"WAIT!" I turned and faced Stefan. "what?"

"Stay here." I heard a growl come from Damon.

"Why?" I questioned. They must have an extreme death wish.

"We know what has happened to you and instead of remaining at that house, why don't you stay here?" Neither Damon or the mini Katherine objected. It's better than staying at a hotel and like hell was I returning back to that hell.

"Sure." I said. This should be interesting.

_Hey Party people! New chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I know that Bella has been really sad or pissed off, but next chapter you will get to see the fun and playful Bella. Please R and R. The next chapter will be up soon….very soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey! I had some people request more Elijah/Isa action. This is a chapter that will start the mushiness that will come, but also there is a slight Damon/Isa seen. Enjoy!_

_Previously on LLS:_

"_We know what has happened to you and instead of remaining at that house, why don't you stay here?" Neither Damon nor the mini Katherine objected. It's better than staying at a hotel and like hell was I returning back to that hell. _

"_Sure." I said. This should be interesting. _

Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

Yep, it was defiantly interesting. After an hour I had already seen a couple of fights between the brothers and a couple fail attempts, from the blonde Barbie, to get a rise out of me. I couldn't stop myself from laughing at how much they acted like my own family. I missed this part of life. I caught myself watching with great sadness at the loss.

"I can probably guess what you are thinking." Damon said snapping me out of my thoughts. While I sat on the table he leaned against it.

"Yeah….right"

"You are probably thinking that I am the hottest thing in this place." This caused me to laugh out loud. "I knew it. That's exactly what you were thinking."

"Oh yeah…you got me." I said hopping off the counter.

"It's inevitable. Everyone always falls for me." He smirked. I turned around but he caught me by the waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting what I want." Then he started tickling me. I screamed and laughed as he chased me around the house. He finally caught me again and we fell on the couch laughing. I couldn't help but smile, a true smile, at his antics.

"Ah…there it is." Then it hit me. He was doing this on purpose. "I knew you would have a pretty smile."

After a couple minutes of sitting and just laughing I turned to him, "Thank you Damon."

"It's not a problem."

"Why though? I'm a horrible person who threatened you and your friend."

"Because even though you faced the darkness that could consume you, you still fought and fought. Most of us fell into the darkness, but you refused and in the end you still have a purity to you." His eyes held a tenderness that I had once seen in my old brothers. I had missed it so much over all these years. It hurt to feel this sadness at the loss of love and happiness.

Before I realized what was happening Damon had me pulled into a hug. Even though we had just met, I felt that I could trust this man.

"Thank you Damon. Who would have known that under that womanizer is an amazing understanding guy." He laughed at this.

"Yeah, but don't go spreading it around. It will ruin my rep." He said. "Now I have to go help my baby brother. Will you be ok here?" I gave a chuckled.

"Yes I will be perfectly fine." I said then watched as he ran out of the house. I curled up on the couch and decided to watch old films.

After a couple of hours I found myself almost asleep on the couch. I knew that neither of the brothers would be coming back. I heard a noise come from the front door, but I sensed no danger. It was another vampire, but I had an idea who.

"You should get some sleep." Elijah whispered in my ear. I had missed him so much, but something inside of me caused me to stop.

"Probably…" I shrugged. He tried to pick me up, but I pushed his hands away. "Don't touch me." If I felt his touch again, my anger would falter and I couldn't let my shield down anymore.

"You will let Damon Salvatore touch you, but not me." There was defiantly a hint of anger in his voice. He had no reason to be angry, but his face held no such anger. That damn mask!

"So…"

"You should try and keep better company." Now I'm almost at my tipping point.

"Who I hang out with is none of your concern." I snapped. The next thing I knew I was slammed into a wall with Elijah pressing against me.

"Bull Shit!" and there it went. I had only seen the mask disappear once. "You are mine!"

"I belong to no one!" I answered and kneed him in his going. He tumbled over with pain. He fell back smashing into the table. I rushed to run away, but he grabbed my arm turning me around. In a blink of an eye I had a piece of wood that I slammed into his chest. As he was an original it did nothing, but pisses him off. Both of us saw red as blood was shed with each piece of broken furniture.

"DAMN IT WOMAN!" Elijah screamed as he pinned me against the floor. This time he managed to get a strong grip for I could not move. "CALM DOWN!" I thrashed about, but I couldn't break his grip. Even after a couple of minutes I still couldn't get out. Soon after accepting that I couldn't get free that I notice something. It took me a second but I noticed the heat that was between us. The last time we were this close we didn't come out of our room for three days.

He must have noticed it as well. My breathing became quick as my heart rate quickened. His eyes looked down at me filled with multiple emotions. It was then….that I noticed it. I remembered every look he ever gave me. They were filled with love, passion, and anger but never had I seen them filled with such despair. When did this happen?

"I don't care what you say or do, but you will never leave me again." The despair was evident in his voice. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I knew that I shouldn't do this, but my heart wouldn't stop me. I had missed him so much….

_FINALLY COLLEGE IS OVER WITH FOR THE SUMMER! I am happy and now I can right more. Expect another chapter up soon!_


	10. Chapter 10

___Hey! I'm sorry about the shortness, but my computer got a virus so I have lost all of my stories. I hope to find a way to get them all back, but I don't remember how all of this story went so I am going off of my bad memory. This may lead to a re-write of some of my stories, but if that happens the basis will still be the same just with some minor changes. _

* * *

_Previously on LLS:_

_"I belong to no one!" I answered and kneed him in his going. He tumbled over with pain. He fell back smashing into the table. I rushed to run away, but he grabbed my arm turning me around. In a blink of an eye I had a piece of wood that I slammed into his chest. As he was an original it did nothing, but pisses him off. Both of us saw red as blood was shed with each piece of broken furniture._

_"DAMN IT WOMAN!" Elijah screamed as he pinned me against the floor. This time he managed to get a strong grip for I could not move. "CALM DOWN!" I thrashed about, but I couldn't break his grip. Even after a couple of minutes I still couldn't get out. Soon after accepting that I couldn't get free that I notice something. It took me a second but I noticed the heat that was between us. The last time we were this close we didn't come out of our room for three days._

_He must have noticed it as well. My breathing became quick as my heart rate quickened. His eyes looked down at me filled with multiple emotions. It was then….that I noticed it. I remembered every look he ever gave me. They were filled with love, passion, and anger but never had I seen them filled with such despair. When did this happen?_

_"I don't care what you say or do, but you will never leave me again." The despair was evident in his voice. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I knew that I shouldn't do this, but my heart wouldn't stop me. I had missed him so much…._

Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

I awoke to find myself wrapped into a hold that would be impossible to escape from. It took me a minute to remember what had happened last night, but it soon came back to me. I was torn now….after everything that had happened I caved in so soon. I knew that my emotions would take over and this would happen…even after so many years he still has that effect on me.

"Good morning." Said the groggy original behind me while his grip tightened pulling me into his chest. I smiled at him knowing that he was smiling at me. I knew the was wrong but I couldn't help myself. He use to be my everything and it was nice to have him back.

I flipped myself over while still in his arms. "Good morning." He stilled looked the ever charming Elijah that I knew him to be even after everything that happened last night. His smile stretched all the way to his eyes.

"I have missed you so much…" he whispered as we cherished the moment. "And what do you want to do today?"

"Nothing I want to stay in this bed and never leave it." I blushed.

"And nothing can make us…ever." He said as he brushed against my lips.

"Well if we do leave this bed will you spend the day with me? No interruptions from anyone?"

"I would love too. You are my everything and today is just for you."

"Promise?" I said snuggling closer to him.

"Promise." His lips captured mine causing me to feel whole and wanted. It felt right….and it would have been perfect if not for a phone ringing. It must have been his, but it didn't disturb us until it continued to ring. He finally got annoyed enough that he climbed out of the bed and stormed over and grabbed his phone.

"What!" he screamed.

"_Elijah I need to talk to you?_" spoke Elena on the other line.

"What has happened?" he said suddenly calm. This annoyed me. Of course he would be worried about the doppelganger. It was always about her, but I would give him a chance. One final chance to prove that he loved me more that those tramps. If he failed then he would truly face me…

"_Your mother came to see me and something is wrong. I think that she might attack you guys and I don't want to see that happen. Will you come see me today so I can tell you everything?"_ Did she really have to add that last statement.

"Thanks Elena. I have something to take care of and then of course I will." There is was….There was the final straw. I threw myself out of the bed and grabbed my clothes before he closed the phone. He couldn't even last two minutes before running back to the Petrova bitches.

"Isa?" He asked.

"I'm done." My voice didn't even reflect what I was feeling. "We spend an amazing night together and when you promise to spend the day with me you break your promise let alone referring to it as 'something to take care of'. You will never change…run back to those tramps. I want nothing to do with you and if you come near me again I will make sure that no woman will ever feel that pencil of yours ever again. You are not the man that I loved and I'm not even sure if that man even truly existed, but I know one thing you and yours are not my family and never will be." The look on his face was filled with pain, but at this point it was all gone. I no longer felt the pull to him, I no longer felt like I was dying, and I no longer loved this man. I was done.

_Please R&R! Thanks for the patience. _


End file.
